Some electronic systems include a storage drive that can store data on a removable storage medium. Because the storage medium is removable, the data on the storage medium can be recorded by one or more storage drives in the same or different computer systems. It is possible that the storage medium may be recorded by a drive that has malfunctioned. A separate issue is that legal and criminal investigators may have a need to know the recording history of a particular storage medium.